Burning
by Reina-183
Summary: AU, AxelRoxas,AxelRiku. Riku knows that Axel is like fire. Get too close, and you get burned. That doesn't stop him from coming back.


Okay, second AxelRiku oneshot. This one I can blame on Rosalyn Angel. Remember, Rossy, the chipmunks are coming for you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Burning

The splintered wood felt gritty and hot underneath his hand. Everything in this stove that barely constituted an apartment felt hot, like being inside a supernova. Except he was almost sure that supernovas would be kind enough to instantly incinerate him, rather than leave him to rot in this blistering hell.

Weakly, Riku raised a hand to wipe away the beads of sweat trickling down his face, collecting on the collar of his sweat soaked muscle shirt as he stood there, in the open, un air conditioned hall, watching. Waiting.

The heat wasn't so bad, compared to the fiery redhead making out with his boyfriend across the hall. They had forgiven each other almost a month ago, after the latest fight.

Riku gripped the wood tighter, his blunt nails leaving crescent marks in the abused material.

Axel was like fire to Riku. He needed the older man to feel any warmth, but whenever he got too close, he burned. Only, Riku longed for that heat, that spectacular, all enveloping heat, and he kept reaching forward, into the pit of the flame, just to feel the heat surrounding him, caressing him, delving inside of him, before it ate away at him, destroying him quickly, bit by bit, piece by piece.

And Riku could never pull back, not until he was forced out. Forced out by the blonde boy smirking against Axel's lips.

Riku shut the door, turning to his giant fan. It cooled him off, but it couldn't heal him. The only person with the power to heal him was the only person who could hurt him.

Axel…

_Riku bit into the older man's collarbone, muffling his groan. "Axel!" He murmured into the hot, salty skin. The older man thrust into him, and Riku groaned again, digging his nails into the redhead's back, thin strips of red._

"_Roxas…" Axel moaned breathlessly._

_Riku squeezed his eyes tighter, pretending he didn't hear that. _

_Pretending, for once, that Axel was making love to him._

And over and over again, Axel would leave him for the other boy.

And over and over again, Riku would acquire another burn.

Until over and over again, Axel and Roxas would break it off, and Axel would come to him, promising that this time it truly was over, that this time there was no one else.

"_Axel?" Riku stood at his door, facing his good friend with a slight blush. Axel glanced at him, and Riku thought he saw a glimmer of a tear before he was pushed back into his wallpapered wall._

"_Axel! What the-" And then lips so foreign to him, lips for which he had longed for a small eternity, closed over his. _

_The door banged shut behind them as Riku wrapped his legs around Axel's thin hips. Two bony hands groped along his hips, his lower back, squeezing him, bringing him closer, and Riku had thought that nothing had ever felt better._

_When he had woken up the next morning, the spot on the bed besides him was empty, only a long red hair left behind._

Riku wasn't sure if his vision was blurry from the heat or something else, and he wasn't sure if his throat burned from screaming or something else.

He hadn't cried in a long time, so when a drop of salty water dripped down over his cheek, burying itself between the crevices in his chapped lips, Riku pretended it was another bead of sweat.

_Riku wasn't going to open the door this time. This time he wouldn't be used as a replacement, not just a spineless being to be fucked and forgotten for the boy down the hall._

"_Riku?" Axel's voice sounded sad. It always did when he came to his old friend._

_Riku didn't answer, gripping his growing hair and tugging. The pain distracted him, but it was nothing compared to the pain in Axel's voice._

"_Please Riku, I need you."_

_And Riku had wondered if Axel felt like Riku did, lost and confused and hurt. Riku didn't want anyone else to feel that, especially not Axel because… Because…_

_Riku opened the door to lust filled green eyes and a wide grin._

Riku didn't know how long he sat there, leaning back against the hot wood, the fan blowing the hair from his face, before the kissing turned to fucking, loud enough so that Riku could hear it.

Burnt. He was burning away, piece by piece, until one day, there would be no pieces of him left.

Then, the fucking ended, and Riku imagined that they were whispering sweet nothings to each other. Then, slowly, the shouting started, growing louder and louder, echoing in his ears, wordless screams.

The door slammed shut, and Riku closed his eyes, clinging to the last of the coolness his fan provided him. After all, Axel was always hot.

"Riku?"

Riku sighed, wearily standing, his bones cracking from the humidity.

He swung the door open, and there stood Axel with lust filled green eyes and a wide grin.

Roxas's Axel, the Axel that Riku loved.

And when Axel grabbed him, pulling him into another steamy kiss, Riku complied willingly, his eyes slipping shut as he allowed Axel to control him. They touched, their forms molding together until it was almost impossible to tell where one ended and the other began. Soon, Riku was once again covered in hot, sticky sweat, among other things.

After all, Axel was always hot. He was hot enough to leave a burn.


End file.
